Bound By Time
by SlytherinHottie15
Summary: Hermione's in her seventh year and as usual it's not just a quiet year. What happens when life is turned upside down? Follow Hermione as she goes through a year she will never forget, while uncovering plots, discovering secrets, and maybe falling in love!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I'm not J.K. everyone, if I was do you think I would waste my time writing fanfics? Ok, well maybe she would, but not the point. I am not her and I do not own the characters unless I decide to put in my own original characters.

Bound By Time

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a cold, rainy day. Today was August 31st, the last day of summer vacation. Hermione was lying on her bed listening to her Ipod. Tomorrow she would pack her trunk and get on Platform 9 and 3/4 to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited that she would see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all her other friends, but she knew she would miss her parents a ton.

_Oh, well. _She thought. _I have no choice, besides I want to see my friends. _

The next day she said goodbye to her parents and got on the Hogwarts Express. Before she got a chance to find Harry and Ron, Hermione saw the person she loathed most at school.

"Hey, Mudblood. Have a nice summer?"

"Why do you care, Malfoy? It's not like we're friends or anything!" she spat out venomously.

He retorted back, "I would watch my back if I were you!"

Showing more than a bit of aggression she replied, "How dare you threaten me! I am seventeen, and I won't be threatened by some stupid, obnoxious ferret!"

"What did you say, Granger?"

"You heard me loud and clear!"

"Well, you know what? I** -**" He had gotten cut off by two strong fists connecting with his jaw. Malfoy stumbled backwards and smashed into a compartment door, startling a bunch of first years. Hermione turned around to find out who had defended her, and found Harry and Ron. "Harry! Ron!" she gave them each a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you guys soo much! Look how much you've grown over the summer."

"We've missed you too, Mione."

"We sure have. And you're saying we've grown? Look at yourself! You look amazing!" Harry exclaimed. He was right. She had grown a few inches making her height about 5' 8'', her hair had straightened out and had purple streaks, that almost looked red in the sunlight, she had begun to wear make-up over the summer, and she had finally noticed how great her body looked, so she had started wearing clothes that fit her better, but still didn't show too much skin.

"Thanks. Let's go find a compartment." Hermione said and they all moved around Malfoy as he lay on the floor forgotten. "So where's Ginny?"

"Oh, she's scanning the train for hot guys." said Harry.

"WHAT? Where is she? Oh, is she going to get it..." said Ron firing up at once, which is just the reaction Harry wanted to get. He and Hermione burst out laughing at him. "What…Hey! Stop laughing!..." They continued for about five minutes.

"hehe..O..k...hehehe..ok... we'll st- hehe-op. We'll st- stop." Harry finally managed to stutter between laughs.

"Geez, Ron. You've got to learn how to chill. So where is Ginny for real?" Hermione asked.

"Saving us a compartment at the other end of the train." Harry reassured Ron.

"So how was your summer, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Fine. I basically read the entire time. I spent two weeks at my cousins' cabin by a lake in Maine. Other than that it was normal. What about you guys? How was your summer?"

"Pretty normal. I stayed at Ron's the entire summer, so I didn't have to deal with the Dursleys. We basically played quidditch."

"Yeah Harry said it all." Ron said. "Oh, and I got back together with Lavender."

Hermione smiled and replied, "That's great, Ron as long as your happy. So...Harry, what about your love life?"

He grimaced. "Well... Ginny and I broke up."

Then Hermione's face fell. "But...why?"

"Because of a bunch of things."

"Harry, I want specifics. I mean I care about you and Ginny a lot."

"I know you do. I care about her, too. It's just...with Voldemort rising to power I didn't want her to be in danger."

"Aww, Harry. That's soo sweet." she said giving him a comforting smile.

"Well...that's not the only reason." Harry slightly shifted.

"What's the other reason or reasons?"

"Because we figured out we need to take a break, and I think we may just love each other as brother and sister. You know, like you and I do?"

"Ok, well that's fine, again just as long as your happy, Harry."

"Speaking of brotherly sisterly love and safety and all that, there's something we need to talk about, Hermione." said Ron looking suddenly serious.

"What?" she asked looking concerned.

"Hold on," said Harry dragging them into an empty compartment. "Ok, well here's the thing, Mione, we care about you and don't want anything to happen to you, so we were thinking**-**"

"If you guys are thinking that you are gonna be able to keep me from fighting in this war then you're wro-" she started to say but got cut off by Harry.

"That's not what we were gonna say. We don't want anything to happen to you, but," he pressed on. "If anything does happen to you we want to know, and I don't mean by the Daily Prophet either."

"Then I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about all three of us getting bonded as brother, brother, and sister." said Ron and Harry just nodded looking completely serious and Hermione knew this was no joke.

"Alright." she said slowly. "When will we do it?"

"Tonight at midnight." Ron responded.

"The plan is we'll go down to the Room of Requirement together and do it there."

"Sounds good, but who will be our bonder?" inquired Hermione.

"We already figured that out." said Harry.

"Ginny will bond us. We already talked to her about it during the summer and she agreed. Best sister I've ever had."

"The only sister you've had, Ron." she pointed out. "Come on let's go find Ginny. We should be there in about half an hour or so." Then they left the compartment and found Ginny about ten compartments down. For the rest of the trip they played Exploding Snap and caught up with each others lives. Finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Revised! Let me know what you think.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Sadly I don't own anything except the plot...sobs...

Bound By Time

Last time -

"Why do you care Malfoy it's not like we're friends or anything?" she spat venomously.

He retorted back "Fine nevermind, but I would watch my back if I were you!"

Then she met Harry and Ron.

"Speaking of brotherly sisterly love and safety and all that there's something we need to talk about Hermione." said Ron looking very serious.

"What?"

"We're talking about the three of us getting bonded as brother, brother, and sister." said Ron and Harry just nodded looking completely serious and Hermione knew this was no joke.

Chapter 2: Welcome Back

The four Gryffindors got off the train and began making their way to a carriage. It was raining harder by the second, making it increasingly difficult for them. While they were walking Malfoy's shoulder bumped into Hermione's causing her grip to loosen on her already slick trunk, making it slip and splatter everyone, within ten feet of it, with mud.

"Mudblood!"

"Granger!"

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione yelled.

"Are you alright?" came Harry's voice from the surrounding darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was just Malfoy being a git!"

"Granger, what are you talking about? Don't drag me into your filthy mess!"

"You dragged yourself into it, by being a jerk in the first place! So don't try to claim that you're innocent!" She shouted.

"Whatever! I'm going to get in a carriage before I drown out here." he replied being arrogant and only thinking about himself, for the billionth time. Unfortunately for them, all the carriages had been taken and were already on their way to the school except one. _Dangit! I'm not sharing a carriage with that filth! I don't care if there's only one left, they aren't getting in it! _"Well, it looks like you're going to drown, because there's only one carriage left and you're not getting in it. I can guarantee that."

"Oh, you can, can you?" Hermione replied challenging him.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure I can." he said while smirking in the dark.

Even though Hermione couldn't see his face she knew Malfoy was smirking. "Get that smirk off your face, ferret." Now his smirk turned to a glare.

"How did y-" he began to question.

"We've been enemies for six years now; you think I would know that you practically always smirk. Let me guess now you're glaring at me cause I called you ferret right?"

He quickly stopped glaring. "No I'm not."

"That's because you just stopped."

Malfoy wasn't going to let her get the best of him, not if he could help it; he tried a different tactic. "Why do you observe, or for lack of a better word, stare at me all the time?"

Hermione flushed thanking it was dark outside. "I don't stare at you! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

Malfoy was about to reply, when Harry's voice rang out through the darkness. "Hermione, are you coming or not?" he sounded a bit impatient, after all they had gotten off the train fifteen to twenty minutes ago. The rain made them take about twice as long as they normally would to get to the carriages.

"Oh, yeah sorry, you guys."

"That's alright." Ginny said understanding.

"There's a slight complication though." Came Ron's voice.

"What is it?" asked Hermione slightly concerned.

"So far there are four people in the carriage not three." Ron told her.

"What? Who is it?" Hermione asked. _Who's in the carriage? I mean obviously Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but who else? Malfoy and I are out here and I didn't see anyone else around. Hmm... _She thought as she made her way to the carriage. Trailing behind her, it sounded like Malfoy was mumbling something under his breathe, but Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't take notice. When she got into the carriage, she almost banged into someone's head. At first when she didn't recognize him, but after a few moments realization dawned on Hermione. The hot and toned seventeen year old, in the carriage, was Blaise Zabini. He was a Slytherin, but still she didn't mind him. He was pretty quiet as far as she could remember, unlike Malfoy. Now him she had an issue with, but Blaise was different. _Wow! Now he's matured. If he hangs out with Ferret Face so much, why is he so different? Hm...?_ _I can't pin point it, but there's just something about him... _She remembered she was blocking the door way, so she quickly sat down next to Ginny who was sitting across from Harry and Ron. Blaise and Malfoy were to the girls left and the guys' right.

As soon as everyone was in the carriage it lurched forward, and moved steadily towards Hogwarts. The ride was silent except for the occasional movement from everyone. After what seemed like an hour the ride stopped and all six students clambered out of the carriage, went up the steps to the magnificent castle they all loved. _Finally! _Everyone thought as they opened the oak doors.

Chapter 2 modified. Tell me what you think.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts.

Bound By Time

Last time -

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione yelled.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was just Malfoy being a git!"

"Whatever! I'm going to get in a carriage before I drown out here!" Malfoy said.

Unfortunately for all of them there was only one carriage left.

"There's four people in the carriage, not three." Ron said.

At first Hermione didn't recognize the forth person, but realization dawned on her as she remembered that the hot and toned seventeen year old was Blaise Zabini. _Hm...? I can't pin point it, but there's just something about him, _Hermione thought.

After what seemed like an hour the carriage stopped and they all clambered out and went up the steps to the magnificent castle they all loved. _Finally! _Everyone thought.

Chapter 3: Bonding

Dinner seemed to pass by in a flash, and before Hermione knew it, it was midnight. At the moment she was in the Gryffindor Common room waiting for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to come down so they could make their way to the Room of Requirement. Ginny came down, five minutes after midnight. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, came down around half past midnight.

"Sorry," Harry said. "We would have been down twenty minutes ago, but Ron wouldn't get up. Then we had to look for the invisibility cloak." Ron looked pretty sleepy and just nodded after Harry spoke.

Hermione said, "Let's just go already." They were about to close the portrait when Hermione noticed something. She was about to point it out, but Ginny said something first.

"Wait a minute where's the map?" Ginny turned to Hermione giving her a knowing smile.

"O, yeah, let me go get it." He turned around took two steps and stopped. "Dammit! I left it at the Burrow!"

"So what are we gonna do now?" Ron asked slightly nervous.

"We might as well just go. I mean we are already out in the hall and if we don't do it now, when will we?" Hermione said.

"But what about the map? We might get caught." Ginny argued. Then they all heard a rather sleepy and angry voice behind them.

"Well, as interesting as this conversation is, I would really like to get some sleep. So would you kindly get the bloody hell away from here!" The fat lady said whilst shooing them away with her hands.

They started to walk quietly, finishing their frantic argument in hushed whispers.

"Don't you know us by now? We might get caught every time we do something, and besides it doesn't matter that much, we don't have any House Points anyways. And seriously we hardly ever get caught, I'm pretty sure we won't this time either." Harry pointed out.

"Fine. Come on." Ginny huffed finally giving in. The four tried to fit under the invisibility cloak, but they were just too big.

"Now what are we gonna do? We can't all fit under the cloak." Hermione said.

"Well, three of us could fit under it." Ron suggested. They considered this for a moment.

"No," Harry said making a final decision. "If one of us is risking it, all of us are. It wouldn't be fair to the one person visible incase anyone sneaks up on us."

"Well... I don't know." Ginny responded. "I think we should all just choose someone to stay visible and whoever gets the most votes doesn't go under the cloak."

"Fine, we can try that." Harry said exasperated that this was taking so long. Hermione quickly whispered something to Ginny and she just smirked in reply.

"I'll go first." Ginny said. "Harry. That's my vote. Ok go, Harry."

"Why me?" he whined.

"Cause you're the leader." Ginny said as though she rehearsed it.

_She's just bitter cause we broke up, but I won't respond to her. It'll just add flame to the fire. _Harry thought.

"Um...Ron I guess. You're the oldest, that's my defense. Sorry, mate, you go."

"That's messed up, man. You should choose the girl, so I vote for Hermione."

"Ron! That's so sexist! I choose Ginny, we've gotten into way more trouble than she has. So if she gets caught she'll just get a warning and maybe House Points knocked off, but we would get detention."

"Mione! What happened to going against the boys?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"When did I say that?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

"O, whatever! We all got one vote, so now what?" Ginny asked. Everyone started brain storming on how to get a solution to their current problem. After about ten minutes Hermione spoke up.

"I've got an idea. We can all take turns being visible, while the other three hide under the cloak. Do you like that?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really like it, but it's the only solution we've got." Harry said. "Who's first to be visible?"

"When do prefects check the seventh and six floors?" Ginny asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's around two or so." Hermione told her.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll go first." Ginny responded. Hermione half rolled her eyes and got under the cloak with Ron and Harry. They began to follow Ginny under the cloak. When they got to the sixth floor Ron led the way. Then Harry led the way on the fifth floor to the Room of Requirement. All four of them paced the stretch of blank wall three times, with Hermione visibly leading them. When they turned around they saw the door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny half rushed into the room, still a bit afraid they would be caught, which was likely since it was one a.m. in the morning. Basically the room was Gryffindor and was empty except for four lanterns hanging in each corner.

Ginny started by drawing a orange circle big enough for all of them to stand in. After that Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the circle, while Ginny stayed outside of the circle. Immediately it changed from an orange to a white-blue. Then the three placed their hands one on top of the other, starting with Ron's and ending with Harry's on top. Then Ginny said a very complex incantation. Suddenly a red star appeared above theirs hands and wrapped itself around all of their wrists, with a string attaching to Ginny's wrist since she wasn't in the circle. When it was connected to all of their wrists and secured on both ends it turned purple. Ginny said another, much simpler spell, and the string turned a silver and disconnected their wrists. All of them were left with an unbreakable string around their wrists, including Ginny since she was the bonder.

"Alright, are we done then?" asked Ron stifling a yawn.

"Yeah we are." Harry said exhausted. "Wow that didn't take very long."

"I'm tired. Let's go back to Gryffindor Tower so we can sleep." Ginny suggested.

"I agree," said Ron.

"Ok let's go." Harry said.

"Yeah, alright. I'll lead since you guys led the way, except for getting the door to appear. Get under the cloak." Hermione directed. She opened the door and she didn't see anyone so she began walking in the direction of the sixth floor. As she turned the corner she ran into someone. Ginny gasped, but Harry clapped a hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't give them away.

"Well, well, well. Who have we got here?" asked the person. Hermione knew who it was before she even looked up. When she looked upward she saw the only too familiar blonde, almost white, hair. She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not gonna answer me aye?" he asked. "Well, maybe you can answer this. What are you doing this late at night wandering the halls, without Potter and Weasel? O and don't say you're patrolling the corridors for prefect duty because I have the schedule and you're not on it tonight." She still no answer. "If you don't answer me I'll suppose I'll just have to force you since I am a prefect." No response. Hermione looked at him skeptically. "You give me no choice than, I'll have to use force." He grinned and none of the four liked the way that looked. He grabbed her wrist tightly and began pulling her down the hall and down more and more halls. Ginny looked at Harry under the cloak with a worried expression.

Give me your thoughts please.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Unfortunately only the plot could be mine. Yeah I know you're all disappointed, but cheer up. Here's another chapter!

Bound By Time

Last time -

The Gryffindors only have the invisibility cloak because Harry stupidly forgot the Map at the Burrow. Finally they got to the Room of Requirement. Ginny bonded them and in the end all four of them had silver strings, like bracelets on their wrists which were unbreakable no matter what. Hermione began leading the way back to the Gryffindor Common room and as she turned the corridor she ran into Malfoy. He grabbed her wrist with an evil glint in his eye, and began dragging her down the corridor.

Chapter 4: Changed?

Draco began pulling Hermione down corridor after corridor, while she uselessly tried to stop him by tugging on her arm trying to make him let go, so she could at least run away, but every time she did that he squeezed her wrist more painfully. Soon she gave up. She realized that Harry, Ron, and Ginny had probably given up long ago because Draco was leading them away so quickly. She didn't even notice where they were and she had read Hogwarts A History many times that she knew where every passage and shortcut in the castle, partially due to Fred and George blackmailing her into helping them with their dumb, but impressive pranks.

About forty five minutes later Draco stopped and pulled her into a classroom. He let go of Hermione's wrist as he went to lock the door.

Hermione knew this would be her only chance to get away, so she ran for the door, past Draco, and almost made it to the corridor, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back easily into the classroom.

"Oh no Granger! I'm not finished with you yet!" He locked the door still holding her around the waist. Suddenly he slammed her against the wall, pressing his body up against hers so she could barely move. Hermione squirmed a bit, but Draco didn't move an inch. He looked down into her eyes. Her brown eyes connected with his dark, stormy gray ones.

"I know Potter and Weasley were under that cloak of his!" he spat. "So what were you doing out this late, Granger?" He looked at her face, searching for an answer.

"Who said I was doing anything, ferret? Now get off of me!" she shouted putting her hands against his chest, and trying to shove him away from her. All it did was let her feel his chest muscles, which quickly made her move her hands to the side.

"Granger, either you tell me what you three were up to or I'll use this." He smirked showing a tiny bottle of clear liquid. Hermione gulped nervously.

"You wouldn't dare!" she shrieked. _If he uses Veritaserum I could tell him all about the Order or anything else he asks! Oh no! This is not good! _

"Well you see, even if you were doing nothing you could lie and I wouldn't know it, or you could tell the truth and still I wouldn't know it. While I know occlumency that only enables me to protect my mind not peer into others, so I guess this is the only way to go." Draco looked at her with an evil glint in his eye and suddenly conjured up a goblet.

"How would you even get me to drink that?" Asked Hermione trying to buy herself time. "Even if you poured it I wouldn't go near it with a ten foot pole, so what makes you think I'll drink that foul stuff?" She smirked, a smirk that rivaled his own.

"Now why would you call it foul?" Asked Draco in an innocent voice, smirking.

"Because it's capable of making the drinker reveal anything to anyone no matter how big of a jerk they are!" She yelled while glaring at Malfoy as hard as she could.

"Well, sorry but you're going to drink this and then I'm going to ask where you were and what you were doing." Draco said lightly as if they were talking over coffee on a snowy day. _That's not the only thing I'm going to ask... _He poured the contents into the goblet and tried to put it in her hand.

"No! Get away from me!" Hermione screamed and she hit the goblet causing it to splash in both of their faces. They began wiping it off and then they felt a shiver of coolness run over their bodies. _Oh no!_ They thought simultaneously.

"Look what you did!" Draco snapped at her. "This is your entire fault! Isn't this all your fault?"

"Yes, I admit it! It's my fault, but only because you were trying to give me a truth potion! Were you going to ask me something other than what I was doing tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, so what! What were you doing tonight anyways?" Draco asked wanting to gain something out of this incident.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I got bonded as brothers and sisters!" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. "Damnit!" She yelled while glaring at Draco with all the hatred in the world. If looks could kill, he would've been down in a second flat.

Draco smirked triumphantly. "Uh huh! I knew you were up to something no good! I can't wait to tell Blaise!"

Hermione's head snapped up. "What? You can't tell him! That's suppose to be a secret!"

"Well it's not anymore!" He sneered. "I can't keep something from my best mate! And besides you can't stop me!"

"I hate you so much! If you tell him my secret then tell me one of your guy's secrets!"

"No way, Granger! If I told you anything it would just be to go away and get a life!" Draco yelled defensively.

Hermione suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. "You do know that we're under the effects of Veritaserum, right?"

He groaned. "Obviously, Granger, unlike your idiot friends I actually have a brain!" He sneered nastily.

"Great!" She said smirking. "Malfoy, what's yours and Blaise's deepes,t darkest secret?"

Before he could do anything he immediately answered. "That we don't want to become Death Eaters and we don't want to fight for Voldemort!" _Oh no, oh no! I hate you, Granger! _He looked at Hermione and lunged at her petite form, crashing straight into her and tackling her to the ground.

"What the hell?" Hermione shouted furiously, with so much emotion that her eyes looked a mixture of bright green and black. "What are you doing, ferret?"

"Taking you to see Blaise. He can fix this problem." Draco answered as he pulled them up and began running towards the dungeons, with Hermione dragging behind him. He was too focused on Blaise that he still hadn't noticed the change in Hermione's eyes. Soon they arrived at a portrait of a snake and Draco said the password, 'Pureblood.' They entered to find Blaise sitting on a green couch.

"Hey, Drake, how was-" He stopped when he turned around and noticed Hermione. "Wow, man, I thought you only went for pureblood girls."

Hermione looked like she was about to throw up. "Shut up, Zabini!"

Draco looked plainly disgusted. "That's so not why we're here!"

Blaise laughed at them and asked Draco, "So why are you here?" Draco told him the entire story. How he had caught Hermione out, when they each got splashed with Veritaserum, and how he had told Hermione their biggest secret. Blaise listened and began examining his fingers and occasionally glancing at Hermione. At the end part Blaise's eyes opened wide in fear and surprise. "You told her WHAT?"

"I told her our secret," said Draco somewhat concerned with his reaction. Hermione smirked.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" Blaise exploded on him.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice ok! We were both under the effects of Veritaserum! I didn't know she was gonna ask something like that! If I did I would have planned better!" Draco defensively his dark, stormy eyes looked so furious that Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if lightening had flashed in them.

"Fine, but what are we gonna do? She can't leave here!" Blaise said thinking hard.

"What do you mean I can't leave here?" Asked Hermione indignantly. "You're not gonna keep me here that's for sure!" Hermione moved a bit so she could see the portrait hole. Instinctively Blaise jumped over the couch and went near Hermione. He conjured up a pair of handcuffs and hooked one cuff to her wrist and the other to his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shouted, not caring how much hatred seethed through her voice.

"Making sure you don't go anywhere, honey." Blaise said flashing a smile and then smirking.

"Don't you dare call me your honey, or anything else that might refer to us in the same sentence!" Hermione threaten narrow eyed. "Now let go of me you, jerk"

"No! You are the only other living soul besides us who know this secret and trust me it's never ever going to get out if I can help it!" Blaise said with a mix of furious determination and fear that Hermione knew their secret.

"Well if I don't go back to Gryffindor Tower soon they'll go to Dumbledore or do something drastic! So you better figure out what to do fast!" Hermione replied biting back a few unmentionable words after considering her position. It was her against two strong, toned, muscular, and she had to admit hot guys.

After about three minutes of silence Blaise whispered something to Draco. Draco responded and smirked devilishly. When they both turned to Hermione they both had a devilishly clever grin on their faces. "We have an idea..." Blaise hinted trailing off.

"What is it?" Hermione asked slowly as if she were talking to a very thick person. "Come on now think, Zabini." She added tauntingly, which made the boy glare at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Shut it, Granger! Here's the plan, we'll do the silence spell. Now incase you don't know what that is-" Blaise began but Hermione cut him off.

"Of course I know what that is! It's a very stupid plan!" Hermione told them.

"Why is it a stupid plan?" Interjected, Draco.

"Because I don't want to die just because I say your name or refer to either of you, no matter how indirect or general it is! Would you want to die if you said Mudblood, or goblet? Or here's a good one veritaserum. I can see it know, "Yes, Malfoy?" "Professor, that's veritaserum!" Then you die instantly in the middle of potions class!" She ended cheerfully.

"What other solution do we have then? It's not like you're coming up with anything! And besides you said that you need to get back to your dumb friends! So unless you're coming up with anything, then we're doing the silence spell!" Blaise shouted angrily.

Hermione took a moment to think. "We should do the secret spell."

"What's that?" The boys asked together.

"And you call yourselves smart? Well the secret spell is..."

Well there's chapter 4 for you. Tell me your thoughts.

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter if I did Draco and Hermione would be together forever! Actually it would be dramatically changed, but you get the point.

Bound By Time

Last Time- Blaise laughed at them and asked Draco, "So why are you here?" Draco told him the entire story. How he had caught Hermione out, when they each got splashed with Veritaserum, and how he had told Hermione their biggest secret. Blaise listened and began examining his fingers and occasionally glancing at Hermione. At the end part Blaise's eyes opened wide in fear and surprise. "You told her WHAT?"

"I told her our secret," said Draco somewhat concerned with his reaction. Hermione smirked.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" Blaise exploded on him.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice ok! We were both under the effects of Veritaserum! I didn't know she was gonna ask something like that! If I did I would have planned better!" Draco defensively his dark, stormy eyes looked so furious that Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if lightening had flashed in them.

"We should do the secret spell." Suggested Hermione.

Chapter 5: Bonded….Hogsmeade…And The Head Rooms

"And you call yourselves smart? Well, the secret spell is made for three people. It kind of works like the bonding spell, but it is significantly different. The bonding spell bonds as many people together as the bonder wants, however many that may be, but the secret spell can only bond three people." Hermione said this while holding up three fingers, as if she were explaining something very simple to someone very thick. "Another difference is that the bonding spell can bond people over anything, friendship, love, or whatever else you can come up with, but the secret spell has to bond people, over a secret. That is the only reason it will bond them, not for any other circumstance." She said this plainly to them; so that she was sure they understood. "Do you understand that so far?"

"Yeah," Blaise said full of pride that he had fully understood, for once, what the brown haired girl was saying.

"I think so," Draco said slowly, trying to think and double check that he remembered everything. Blaise quietly snorted, but managed to turn it into a slight cough.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So we have two secrets and there are only three of us, so obviously we meet the requirements of the secret spell. The only question is if you guys want to do it or come up with another plan?"

Draco and Blaise whispered in the corner, not too far from her because she and Blaise were still handcuffed together, contemplating about the risk involved if they did or didn't do the secret spell. On one hand their secret would be safe, but on the other hand they would be bonded to Hermione, the one they have called mudblood and other fouls names for six years. There was also the risk of their secret getting out if they didn't do the spell with her. Finally they came to a decision. They haughtily walked over to her, with the heir of someone of great importance on a deadly mission, after a short pause Blaise said, "We've decided to do the secret spell with you."

"Wise choice." Hermione said, thinking very hard about something. Suddenly she felt a tug on her wrist and saw Blaise flash a quick smirk. "Sorry you looked like you needed to come back to reality."

"Ugh! You know in order to perform the spell you need to remove the handcuffs from our wrists!" Hermione exploded.

Blaise blushed momentarily and then took off the pair of handcuffs.

Hermione rubbed her wrist, absent mindedly. "Alright, ready?" She asked, and the other two nodded in reply. "_Secretarius,_" Hermione said softly and a faint green triangle appeared. She stepped in one corner and Blaise and Draco took the other two corners. "Hold hands across from each other." She instructed, but the two Slytherin's looked baffled. "Here, I'll show you!" She snapped in frustration. She grabbed Blaise's left hand with her right hand and Draco's right hand with her left hand. That left Draco's left hand and Blaise's right hand, which they connected. A triangle was formed by their connected hands. "Now we all need to say simultaneously; 'I vow to keep the others secret.' On three?" She asked and once again they just nodded. "One, two three." Hermione said. Immediately afterwards, all three said simultaneously, "I vow to keep the others secret." There was a flash of red light in the middle of the triangle, and they all felt a slight sting on their palms.

Then everything faded, except a silver mist that hung in the air. "That'll remain until we part," Hermione said. She still felt a sting on her left palm and looked down. On her palm were the letters _'SSBD'_.

"Let me see both of your left palms." Hermione said instinctively, trying to ensure what the initials meant. On Blaise's was _'SSDH._' When she looked at Draco's and saw _'SSHB,_' she knew that 'SS' stood for secret spell and the other initials stood for the other two people who were in on the secret spell with you.

"Alright, well know that that's over with we need to come up with a cover story." Hermione told them as she continued to stare at her palm.

"A cover story? I hadn't thought about that," Draco said, staring intensely at the portrait hole.

"Well, lucky for you two, I'm here." Blaise said looking rather arrogant. The other two looked at him, and their looks were clearly saying _excuse me!_

"That's right, I thought of a plan," He said trying to sound really high and mighty. "It takes a great deal of effort to make one as good as this, but I-"

Hermione cut him off sharply. "Hey! _Your Majesty!_ Could you shut up about how great your plan is and just tell us so I can get to bed!"

"Fine! I think we have to say something between the two of you happened because Weasel, Weaselette, and Scar Head only saw you guys, not me." He told them, looking smugly.

"First of all what would we say happened?" Asked Hermione slowly.

"We could say you two made out." Blaise suggested, quickly looking away from Hermione's direction, when he saw her over reaction. Her eyes widened in horror, and she couldn't find words to say.

"I guess that's fine, but who would ever believe that I would kiss her!" Draco said which didn't make the smart witch any happier.

"What? Excuse me, but I know from personal experience that I'm a great kisser and you'd be lucky to kiss me-" She inhaled a breath and went on. "Wait! What am I saying! Ugh, I need to go back to Gryffindor Tower!" A minute of silence passed, but it felt more like an hour. Hermione spoke again, "What I meant to say before that, uh… outburst was that no one would believe that we would kiss one another."

"They'll believe it, if they see it..." Blaise trailed off.

"And how would they see it when no one's up?" Asked Draco now getting irritated that he wasn't going to have enough beauty sleep.

"Because you both have the power to let them in your minds and put down those shields you are holding up now, and if it's a memory they will have to believe, whether or not they want to accept it." He replied to the 'couple.'

"Are you suggesting," Draco began.

"That we kiss?" Hermione burst out.

"Yes! Exactly! Now you get the plan!" Blaise said looking half way relieved.

"No way! I'm not making out with Granger!" Draco yelled hysterically, and the trio cautiously looked around surprised that no one had heard them yet.

"Yes, you are!" Hermione said which threw everyone, including herself, in for a shock.

"Why did you just say yes?" Asked the boys at the same time.

"Because, Blaise, don't you see that's a great cover story! I can say that Draco brought me, or more liked dragged me, to the Slytherin Common Room and started making out with me on the couch. I could say that I was trying to push him away but he over powered me, until I got my wand and blasted him across the room. Then I could say that I ran for the common room, but some other prefects were patrolling the corridors so I had to hide in the prefect's bathroom for awhile. Finally I got up the courage and just ran to Gryffindor Tower like never before."

"And why would I kiss you, during this attack because there has to be a reason? I can't just drag you somewhere and try to make out with you, that makes me look really bad and I would never choose _you_ to do that with!" Draco told her.

"I could say that I dared you to make out with her because earlier we were playing a game of Truth or Dare and now was that only time you could fulfill it without Potter and Weasley around, and of course Draco being the big pureblood prat he is couldn't refuse a dare, especially one this dangerous." Blaise said.

"Oh my gosh! Your brilliant, Blaise! That'll work, but you know we have to create that whole scene now, because those three being the way they are may want proof." Hermione said.

"Ugh! I really don't like this!" Draco said. "But for all our sakes I'll do it. Come on, Granger, we need to start outside the portrait hole."

The Next Day

Hermione awoke to frantic knocking on her door. She looked around and didn't see anyone in her dorm. _Hmmm...I guess everyone else left for Hogsmeade already. _She heard Ginny's voice on the other side of the door, "Hermione! Hermione! Are you in there? Come on, Hermione, answer me!"

"Yeah I'm in here," the brown haired girl said groggily. "You can come in."

The door opened and a red blur rushed over to hug her. "Oh my gosh! Hermione, what happened?" asked frantically.

"Before I answer you are the boys up, yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I really want to shower and then I'll tell you all at once what happened instead of repeating the story twice."

"Ok, you shower and I'll go let the boys know! See you when you come down!" She rushed out happily thinking that she would soon know what happened late last night.

Hermione was extremely tired this morning. She knew a shower would help wake her up and she just really felt like taking one. As she stepped into the steaming hot water she felt better. She began scrubbing her hair with her coconut shampoo. The fragrance filled the air as she rinsed out the shampoo and started out in conditioner. Her hand reached out of the shower and she turned on her I-pod stereo. It began playing the song "Go Figure." She laughed as she remembered a Saturday afternoon she had recently spent with some of her muggle friends. They own a play station 2 and had the game Sing Star and she sang this song in a battle against her friends and she was the best.

_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

Hermione finally got out of the shower a full forty minutes later. She smelt like coconut and felt great. She walked over to her closet with her towel wrapped around her incase anyone came in the room. She picked out a red three-quarter sleeve shirt that showed her chest but not really any cleavage. Then she picked out a pair of jeans. She went back into the bathroom to change and put on her bra. She looked down at her the palm of her left hand and saw that nothing was there. As she began putting on her shirt she saw her back in the mirror and began to go hysterical. There was a tattoo of a dagger with a red flower twirled around it. The dagger had a silver handle and it had two emerald jewels on it. On the dagger's blade were the initials _S.S.D.B. _and she immediately knew what the tattoo stood for. She hoped the others wouldn't notice if her shirt went up a bit because part of the tattoo would be visible. She was sure it would remain there for her entire life because it was of course magic. Once she was done getting ready, she stuck her hair in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face.

She walked down to the common room and found no one there, so she continued to the great hall for lunch. Hermione entered the Great Hall, immediately seeing her friends, and couldn't help, but notice two certain Slytherin's also in the hall. They both gave her a slight smile and then she joined her friends.

"What happened? I thought you were going to wait for me?" The witch asked a little unhappy at her friend's actions.

"We were," Ginny said quickly. "But this buffoon," She said as she jerked her head at Ron. "Was too hungry to wait."

"Gee, thanks, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt something inside her and suddenly said, "You know what, I think I'm gonna go to Hogsmeade and do some stuff there."

"O, we'll come too!" Ginny squealed in excitement.

"Actually I was just gonna get a new a new quill and some books, but I'll talk to you guys when I get back." Then she got up and left quickly. Harry and Ginny looked stunned.

Blaise and Draco couldn't help, but see her quick departure and the look on her face.

"Let's follow her," Blaise whispered to Draco.

"Ok, she does look kinda sad," He told his mate. "I mean she was practically running out of the hall." When they got outside, they couldn't find the witch anywhere.

"Where could she be?" Asked Draco puzzled, as he scratched his head.

"Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend so we should check there first." Blaise suggested. They walked around the entire Hogsmeade Village and still didn't find Hermione.

"I'm freezing!" Draco exclaimed as his and Blaise's teeth chattered. It had gotten rather cold since it was now dark and the wind was blowing "Let's go grab a butter beer in the Three Broomsticks!"

"Yeah, ok I'm cold, too!" Blaise said as he followed the blonde into the pub. After the ordered two butter beers, they looked around to see if there was any room for them to sit and found every table was full. As they were about to go back outside they saw a brown haired girl sitting in the very back of the big pub. You could barely see her, but the boys managed to squeeze over in her direction.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Asked Blaise nicely, smiling at her.

She looked frowning and then it turned into a smile. "Oh, hey I thought you were Harry and Ron. Yeah you can sit here, but do you want to sit here? I mean there are a lot of students in here."

"How about this? Why don't we all take a walk? You can go out first acting all mad and frustrated at us and then we'll follow you. Sound good?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, alright." She said. Then she quickly got up, "You two are such jerks! Can't you go bug some other prat?" She glared at them and walked out of the pub. Many people in the pub watched the scene with interest, until Hermione stormed out and then they went back to their conversations.

The boys went outside to see Hermione waiting for them. "You're a good actor," Blaise commented lightly.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"We saw you walk out of the hall earlier." Draco said.

"Oh, you saw that?" She asked a bit embarrassed.

"I think everyone in the hall saw that," He told her.

"Yeah, so what was that about?" Blaise asked.

"Well, it was just this whole issue with my friends." She told them looking in the opposite direction of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaise asked lightly, a bit apprehensive.

"I do, but I don't think I'm ready to quite to yet," She told them, sounding a bit sad. Inside she was having a furious battle of emotions and feelings. _It's not that I'm not ready, but I just can't talk to them that way yet. They're my friend's enemies and mine, sort of, but I got bonded to them. Why do they want to be my friend though? It could be a trap, but they seem genuine. Maybe I'm just being stupid! How would Harry, Ron, and Ginny react to this though...Speaking of them_ _I need to get back to the castle. _"Sorry, guys, but I have to go find Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I guess I'll see you around then." Hermione departed them and headed for the castle.

When she got there she was about to run up to Gryffindor Tower when see ran into Professor McGonagall.

"There you are Miss Granger. I was looking for you and Mr. Malfoy. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he is still in Hogsmeade." She answered not looking directly into her eyes.

"O, well then I'll show you the Heads Common Room and you can show Mr. Malfoy when you see him next, which should be dinner. Sorry it took so long to finish, but Dobby tried to add some extra additions to it and let's just say it didn't turn out that way he or I planned." She told the young witch.

"O, ok." She began following her to the fifth floor and they walked up to a portrait of three snakes entwined with one another.

"Secrets," McGonagall said. The portrait swung open to reveal a huge, beautiful room. There were portraits of all the founders of Hogwarts and all the house colors were there. "All electronics work in here and won't get unbalanced by the magic. I know you put a charm on your I-pod already, but in here you don't have to do that."

"Cool. Is there anything I need to know?" She asked the old witch.

"You can change the password to any house and your quarters at anytime just be sure to let the prefects know about the house changes. And remind Mr. Malfoy for me that you can only give detentions, not take away house points. Also if you want to change your room at anytime, you may simply close your eyes, imagine what you want changed, and then say '_Evolutionistic.' _That's all you really need to know."

"Ok, thanks, Professor." Hermione said as she left the room. "Yes!" She squealed jumping on the couch. There was a huge, big screen T.V. in the common room and a dvd/cd player. She ran up to her bedroom. There was a bathroom that conjoined hers and Draco's room, a walk-in closet that was three times bigger than any walk-in closet she had seen before, a full length mirror, a huge dresser, and a desk, to keep all her things organized. "This is so cool!" She yelled jumping on her bed. Her room was red and gold, but she thought that she may want to change it later.

She didn't want to go to the great hall for dinner, so she called a house elf and asked for some sesame chicken, an egg roll, a wonton, and some fried rice. For some reason Hermione was really craving Chinese food, but that happened a lot. After she finished her awesome and delicious dinner, she decided she should go and tell Draco that the Head Common Room was ready.

As she walked into the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Ginny saw her and expected her to come join them and eat dinner instead of turning into the aisle and walking to her friends though, she walked right past them and headed for the Slytherin Table. To the three Gryffindor's it looked like Hermione had intentionally walked towards the Slytherin table and now she was whispering something in Draco and Blaise's ears. They both smirked and all of them left the hall together.

Ron just couldn't take it anymore! "That's it!" He yelled getting up and walking after the trio. Harry and Ginny rushed to follow the infuriated red head, leaving the entire hall to interpret the scene that had just unfolded before them.  
-

**Here's this one. Give me feedback.**

**xxSlytherinHottie15xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own Blaise, Draco, Hermione, or any of the characters. I just control what they do.

Bound By Time

Last time – McGonagall showed Hermione the Head's Rooms and who in turned had to show Malfoy.

To the three Gryffindor's it looked like Hermione had intentionally walked towards the Slytherin table and now she was whispering something in Draco and Blaise's ears. They both smirked and all of them left the hall together.

"That's it!" Yelled Ron angrily.

Chapter 6: Accusations?

As the fired up male red head caught up to the Hermione, Blaise, and Draco he heard them all a laughing at a joke. Harry and Ginny tried to grab Ron before he did anything stupid, but it was too late.

"Hey!" Ron yelled causing Hermione to jump and almost fall, but Draco helped to steady her as Blaise asked if she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione said smiling at the pair, which didn't improve Ron's anger. Then the three of them turned around to find the person who started this entire thing by shouting at them in the first place. Harry and Ginny had finally caught up to Ron and they had a feeling he had started something that they would have to finish.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Asked Hermione clearly not hearing Ron's' tone when he had shouted at them.

"What's up? You should know!" Ron yelled. Then he paused, "Oh wait...you haven't spent anytime with your friends to know!"

"Excuse me?" Asked Hermione, looking taken a back.

"Don't excuse me! You ditched us yesterday to go to Hogsmeade! And you ditch having dinner with us tonight to be with these gits!" He retorted with rage, as his eyes blazed with fury.

"Oh, really? I ditched you? You were the pig who was soo hungry that you couldn't wait for me to get ready before you swallowed, not chewed, your lunch!" Hermione shouted, her eyes unconsciously turning black with green mixed in them.

"So that's different! You know how hungry I get! And you were taking forever to get ready! At least I still stuck with my friends, not my enemies! You're a traitor! You purposely snuck around with these two behind our backs! You didn't even bother telling us!"

"I never snuck around with them behind your back! And exactly as you said, Ron, your enemies! I never said they were my enemies this year! You should realize the difference between a friend betraying a friend, and a friend letting old things go and accepting change, to even those who may not deserve it! Just because you can't see that they are different this year, doesn't make me wrong!" Hermione replied, as anger swelled within her like a balloon.

"Of course it doesn't make you wrong, right? Because Hermione 'Perfect Head Girl' Granger could never be wrong! I guess she's smarter than everyone now! I mean even Dumbledore must have thought you were better than him! So when he died did he say Hermione is our last hope because she is soo smart? No he said Harry is our last hope, and Harry says those two are gits, not to mention evil Death Eaters!" Ron had gone too far now.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "You know what? I accept and know that Harry is our last hope, but I hope you know that I don't think I'm better than everyone, especially him! Also if you think Harry is our last hope you had better stick with him! I know plenty of people who are better friends than you! So you know what, if you want to call me a traitor or whatever fine! We don't need to be friends anymore, then!" She stared determinedly into his eyes, waiting for him to reply.

"Fine! We don't need to be friends then! I don't know why you're hanging around them, anyways! But just to let you know, whatever spell or lie they've got you convinced by isn't going to help you! And you know what? You had better decide which ever side you're on! Mine or theirs!" He seethed as he pointed at Blaise and Draco.

"Your side or their side? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about very well, Hermione! After all, you are the smartest witch in Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw, herself!" Ron said, meaning this as more of an insult than a compliment.

"This isn't about the war, is it? This is just about you and your enemies!" Hermione said now understanding what this whole thing was about.

"My enemies? What about all the times they have called you Mudblood, and other names like that? Wouldn't that make them your enemies, too?" Ron asked, waiting for answer that he hoped would make Hermione realize what she was doing.

"I told you before, _Ronald_!" Hermione said coldly. "People change!"

"Yeah!" He said, looking disappointed. "I finally realized people _do _change!" He turned around slowly and walked away.

Hermione looked very hurt, knowing exactly what Ron had meant by his words. She was still crying, but silently.

_Hermione..._Harry thought.

Harry and Ginny stood there staring from Ron to Hermione now.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Ron shouted, without looking back.

"Well..." Ginny started.

"Umm..." Harry trailed off, thinking very hard about it. "I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry told her as he ran off after Ron.

"Hermione, I-" Ginny began, looking close to tears.

"It's fine, Gin. Just go. I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure?" She asked, she didn't just want to leave her best girl friend here, but Ron needed her too. Also Ginny needed to find out what in the world was going on.

"Yeah, I'll be fine ok." Hermione told her as Ginny slowly and somewhat reluctantly followed Ron and Harry.

Draco and Blaise had watched the entire scene silently. They couldn't believe their eyes. Had the Golden Trio just broken apart? Or was this just a small fight and they would be friends again tomorrow? They didn't know what to think or make of it, but they were sure it wasn't good.

After a few minutes Hermione turned around, wiping the tears off her face as she did so. "S.. sor.. sorry.." She told them, stumbling a bit.

"Don't worry about it." Blaise said, with sympathy.

"Yeah, it'll be ok." Draco said with empathy.

They walked silently to the Heads Common Room. When they arrived at the portrait of the snakes she said the password, "Secrets." Then they all walked in and Hermione announced that she was going to her room.

She ran up the stairs and snatched her I-pod up from the desk. Hermione immediately turned it on and flopped down on her bed. It began to play the song 'What Have You Done' by Within Temptation. The beat began pounding through her ears! She was so angry, but she still couldn't keep herself from crying!

_I know I better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know that there's no retrieving_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer_

_Theres a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? _

_What have you done now?_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?_

_You carry hate that I feel_

_Its over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

As she inhaled the music, those words just kept repeating in her head. _What had Ron done?_ Hermione didn't know exactly what to think now! Of course she didn't really want to kill him, just hurt him like he had hurt her, but how was Harry going to act around her...And would Ginny still talk to her? Had the Golden trio just broken apart right in front of their eyes? After seven years of friendship was it finally over? Hermione couldn't think anymore!

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, still listening to her I-pod. She needed the music to block out everything else!

She was having a dream about her and Ron fighting again, this time he accused her on cheating on him with Malfoy, which she didn't have any idea why? By the end of the dream, Hermione was crying in her sleep, which could only mean one thing. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day for anyone.

The Next Day

Hermione awoke with tear stained cheeks. She had barely gotten any sleep as it was now six o'clock am, and she had only drifted off to sleep around three am this morning. She had dreams and nightmares through out the night, making everything in her life worse at the moment.

After just laying there for fifteen minutes Hermione decided it was time to get up and she climbed out of bed and into the shower.

As the hot water rushed over her perfect curves, Hermione started to think about what she would do for breakfast. Would she sit at the Gryffindor table? Or should she just skip breakfast? Had Ron spread a rumor saying that Hermione had betrayed their house? _Oh, gosh I hope not! _She thought fearfully.

Hermione had finished her shower in twenty five minutes, but she didn't want to get out and face everyone, so she waited another twenty minutes before finally reasoning that she could not put it off any longer than she already had. She turned the watered off, stepped onto the rug outside of the shower door, and grabbed her fluffy towel, wrapping it around her wet body. When she looked down she realized that she had actually grabbed Draco's fluffy emerald green towel, instead of her fluffy dark red towel. Laughing to herself she just decided to use it and get one towel wet, instead of two.

She looked into the mirror and performed a drying charm on her hair. Then she put it up into a elegant, yet simple bun leaving a few curls to frame her face. Satisfied, she walked into her room and went to the closet to look for an outfit. She found a pair of jean shorts and a simple white halter top. Hermione then changed in the bathroom and put on some make up.

When she was pleased with her look she went downstairs into the common room. Looking around she saw Blaise and Draco relaxed on the couches.

"What's up, guys?" She asked, as she crossed the room to the fridge, where she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Not too much, what about you?" Draco asked, still wondering about last night. He had heard her cry for most of the night, but he wasn't about to tell her this.

"Nothing really. Of course you were there when the whole thing with Ron occurred last night. That's all, but I'm over it now. If he wants to falsely accuse me and crap I don't want to be around him at all! Well I got to go to breakfast; I'll see you in potions." Hermione told them before she clambered out of the portrait hole.

"What do you think, Drake?" Blaise asked his faithful friend.

"I think it is about time we start phase one." Draco replied, to the smirking Slytherin.

"Well we'd better get going then." Blaise said enthusiastically.

The two mysterious and mischievous boys walked out of the Heads Room heading for the destination that only they knew to be theirs, where ever that was.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall, no one was glaring at her, so she thought that Ron hadn't tried to spread anything. Relieved, she went and sat in between Ginny and Seamus. Ron and Lavender were down a couple of seats with Harry, currently they were making out while Harry sat there looking slightly repulsed at the couple.

Hermione glanced at the pair and wished she hadn't. Immediately she lost her appetite, and turned towards Ginny.

"Disgusting aren't they?" Ginny asked her; clearly she had also lost her thought of breakfast, not to mention want for food. "I swear that they have been snogging so long, that Lavender's face has begun to turn red from lack of proper air!"

Hermione laughed at her. "Oh my gosh, Ginny! You are so funny! I'm so glad you're my best friend! When I'm around you, I'm almost guaranteed a laugh or two!"

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyways so how are you?" The red head asked, concerned for the brown haired witch.

"I'm doing alright. How are you?" she replied.

"Good, unless you count the fact that I might throw up any second!" Ginny said as she stuck her tongue out and pointed her finger towards her mouth, while faking a gag.

Once again the girl burst into a fit of giggles. "I love you, Ginny!"

The pair began to stand up since they were getting ready to leave for class. "Right back at ya, babe!" Ginny said nudging Hermione with her shoulder a little too hard. Hermione ended up almost falling over, but caught herself in time. She didn't manage to regain her balance though, so she fell on to Seamus's lap. He was talking to Dean, but upon the new arrival in his lap he looked up and saw Hermione blushing furiously and apologizing.

"It's fine, Hermione, you don't have to hide that you fancy me anymore, just let it out." Seamus told her, as he tried to keep from laughing.

Knowing that he was flirting with her Hermione decided to have some fun with him.

"Oh, really? Thanks so much, Seamus!" She exclaimed hugging him. "I can't believe that's off my chest! I feel so much better now! So what are you doing tonight?" She whispered that last part seductively into his ear.

Suddenly the entire hall got quiet. _Had Hermione 'book worm' Granger just flirted in front of the entire school with a fellow Gryffindor that wasn't Ron Weasley_? Harry looked slightly amused, while Ron's jaw dropped, Ginny giggled, Seamus smirked, and everyone else stared at the pair.

"Well now that you mention it I had nothing planned until now!" He told her.

"Great! So I'll meet you in the Great Hall at seven?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's cool," Seamus told her. Then Hermione got off of him and motioned to Ginny for them to leave. Before they began walking though Hermione bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you at seven..." She reminded him in a whisper.

Giggling the girls left the hall. Ginny went to her first period, Transfiguration, and Hermione went down to the dungeons. She didn't want to go in yet, so while she waited for the rest of the class to arrive, she leaned against the wall. _What a morning! I mean first I can't even sleep, then I lose my appetite and now I'm going out with Seamus? Anyways..._

Her thoughts continued on thinking about as many things as she could in ten minutes. Soon everyone came down the corridor and they all entered the class. Hermione squeezed in last after Harry because she wanted to sit with him and talk about last night.

However, as soon as Ron saw Hermione he pulled Harry in the seat next to him and had Lavender sit on the other side of Harry. Hermione glared at him in return and tried not to let the tears, which were threatening her delicate eyes, fall.

Now she was looking around the dungeon, trying to find a seat before Snape could come and deduct Gryffindor twenty points, probably making up some kind of excuse like she was late.

Suddenly Blaise called out, "Hermione!"

She spun around and Draco asked her, "Do you want to sit with us?"

As it happened there was a seat in between the boys, so Hermione turned around, glared at Ron so hard that he almost let out a whimper of fear, and replied, "I would love to sit with you guys."

Then she gracefully walked towards the pair and sat down. Minutes later Snape came in and it became silent.

He looked at the tables, seeing who everyone was sitting near. He came to Harry's and Ron's table before Blaise's, Hermione's and Draco's.

"Granger's late?" Snape sneered. "Well I guess that's twenty points-"

"Actually I'm over here professor." Hermione told him from the other side of the room.

He turned and looked at her with his cold stare. "Ahh...well I guess the Golden Trio has finally broken up," he mused. Then he paused to think for a moment. "I think Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini have all showed us a great example and we should follow it. Today I will assign a whole new seating arrangement for this semester. Throughout the entire semester the people you are assigned to sit with will be your partners. So..."

Snape proceeded to move the entire class around so that there were at least people from two different houses at each table. He told Hermione, Blaise, and Draco that they were fine. Snape had everyone else stand up and he started to assign three people to each table.

Here were the final arrangements he made.

1st Table - Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy.

2nd Table - Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, and Ernie Macmillan

3rd Table - Ronald Weasley, Zacharius Smith, and Vincente Crabbe

4th Table - Neville Longbottom, Gregory Goyle, and Luna Lovegood

5th Table - Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, and Terry Boot

6th Table - Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson, and Anthony Goldstein

It seemed that Snape purposely separated the Gryffindors so that none of them were together. Hermione smirked at Ron and his very incapable partners. She felt slightly bad for Harry though, so she tried to give him an encouraging smile and thought that Nott and Terry were fairly smart.

Snape began talking about the multiple forms and ways to make polyjuice potion. Hermione already knew a lot about this as she had brewed it five years ago in order to question Draco, who was currently sitting on her left. So instead of being her usual self and taking notes, Hermione grabbed a blank piece of parchment, enchanted it, and wrote a note to Harry on there. Quickly the ink seemed to seep into the parchment and you would have thought it went onto the table, but instead writing appeared on Harry's piece of parchment across the room.

_Hey what's up? (Hermione)_

_Not too much. What's up with you? (Harry)_

_Nothing. How are you?_

_Good, how are you?_

_Alright._

_Hermione, please tell me what's going on? You never say you're doing alright and just leave it at that. Seriously how are you? _

_I'm alright..._

_Hermione!_

_Fine! I'm just through with Ron! Ok are you happy? _

_No because one of my best friends is hurt._

_Look Mione, why don't you give him another chance I mean- _

_No Harry! He has had seven years of chances over and over again! So I'm done with him! If he wants to act that way he can, but I refuse to be friends with him and let him act that way, especially towards me! _

_But Hermione, look he was just a little upset and he said something things, he didn't mean them though!_

_Harry, don't lie to me! I know what he meant and so do you! Look! See the way he's looking at me? _

Harry looked up from his piece of paper and saw Ron glaring viciously at Hermione, but she just rolled her eyes at him and turned around.

_But please Hermione! One more chance! Just one!_

_No! I am done with chances...I'm done with getting hurt!_

As Harry received this message a water droplet appeared a few inches under the words. He looked over to see her face was covered by her hair, but he knew she was crying.

_Hermione I'm sorry. _

No reply.

_Hermione?_

Still silent.

_Come on Hermione! Talk to me. Please..._

_Sorry I have to go. _

Hermione crumpled the paper and shoved it in her bag, just as Snape dismissed class. Hermione was one of the first people out of the room. Harry, seeing her leave, began to run after her.

**Done and revised. Let me know what you think about it. **

**xxSlytherinHottie15xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! I wish I did, but that will always remain a wish for me.

Bound By Time

Last Time - "I never snuck around with them behind your back! And exactly as you said, Ron, your enemies! I never said they were my enemies this year! You should realize the difference between a friend betraying a friend, and a friend letting old things go and accepting change, to even those who may not deserve it! Just because you can't see that they are different this year, doesn't make me wrong!" Hermione replied, as anger swelled within her like a balloon.

"Fine! We don't need to be friends then! I don't know why you're hanging around them, anyways! But just to let you know, whatever spell or lie they've got you convinced by isn't going to help you! And you know what? You had better decide which ever side your on! Mine or theirs!" He seethed as he pointed at Blaise and Draco.

"I told you before, _Ronald_!" Hermione said coldly. "People change!"

"Yeah!" He said, looking disappointed. "I finally realized people _do _change!" He turned around slowly and walked away.

"Hermione, I-" Ginny began, looking close to tears.

"It's fine, Gin. Just go. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, still listening to her i-pod. She needed the music to block out everything else!

Next Day

In Head Common Room

"What do you think, Drake?" Blaise asked his faithful friend.

"I think it is about time we start phase one." Draco replied, to the smirking Slytherin.

"Well we'd better get going then." Blaise said enthusiastically.

Chapter 7: Running From Words...

Hermione almost ran out of the room in her attempt to ditch Harry, because if she knew Harry, which she did, he would be running down the corridor coming to talk to her. She looked back and caught a glimpse of black hair. Then she heard someone calling her, "Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione sped up and reached the Transfiguration classroom successfully, without anyone bugging her.

She sat up in the front by Seamus, since she wanted to keep away from Harry and Ron. She didn't want to sit by Harry only because she knew if they talked he'd get her to tell him about everything that happened the other night...

"Hey." Seamus said looking at her with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Hey," she replied slightly flustered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw

Harry entered the classroom, out of breath. He looked up at her and went to sit in the seat on her left.

"Umm...so what's up?" Seamus asked seeing her in a state of confusion and she seemed nervous, too. _Nervous? Is she nervous about talking to me? Does she really like me that much_ _or is this maybe because she hasn't had much dating experience... _

"Uh, not much. What'd you think of potions?" Hermione asked, staring intently off into the distance unknowingly.

"Well the whole seating arrangement was weird. Parkinson is pretty snotty, not to mention dumb." He paused here. "Hermione?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked apprehensively.

"Of course." She told him, as she turned and smiled at him, making sure he had her undivided attention. "What is it?"

"Wha...what's up with yo...you and the Slytherins?" He spat the last word, as if it killed him to even say the word, let alone think about the word and what it represented. Hermione could tell that he was nervous to ask her this and that sort of worried her._ Was this how everyone felt about me talking to Draco and Blaise and being friends with them?_

Hermione noticed when he asked this question, that Harry sat up a little straighter and became alert of the conversation, but looked out the window on the other side of the classroom trying to appear busy.

"Well..." _How am I supposed to respond to a question like that? And the tone of voice he used, and just the way he said 'Slytherin'...it was almost like anger or scathingly._"Well, nothing really. I just sat with them at potions, is that a crime? What? Do I have to sit with Gryffindors all the time, just because that's my house?" Hermione exploded on him as her defensive side kicked on.

"No, Hermione! No...I didn't mean it like that! But..." He trailed off, not knowing whether he should take this any further than it had already gone.

"But what?" She asked glaring at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Never mind. Just never mind." He said, not wanting to escalate their fight.

"No tell me! But what?" Seamus cringed under the look she was giving him, but decided he should answer her.

"But...it's not just sitting with them at potions! It's being out with them well after curfew and spending your weekend with them, and going to them after you've had a big fight! O, and let's not forget meeting them secretly in Hogsmeade, too!" At this point, Harry looked over at Hermione in disbelieving amazement.

_So she lied to us!_ He thought furiously.

The conversation continued. "I mean, how can you _just_ _be friends_ when you guys are doing all that?" Seamus huffed, in an immature manner, but still he did have a point.

"So you think we are more than friends?" Hermione asked, with a disapproving look. _How does he know about Hogsmeade...I didn't think anyone saw us...?_

"Well...kind of..." He responded sheepishly. "It's just...I don't know."

"Oh my gosh." She said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You're jealous of them, aren't you?" She asked him as realization dawned on her.

"Phf! Nooo! I'm not...me jealous?.." Seamus made an 'hmpf' noise. "..Yeah right!"

Hermione laughed. "No, you are so jealous, and I don't even know why. We weren't even dating till like four hours ago and you are already getting jealous over my relationships with other people."

"So you admit that you have other relationships?" He accused quickly.

Hermione irritated, replied. "If you have ever looked up the meaning of 'relationships' then you would know that it can mean friendship, companionship, or a romance between two people, so based on that revelation, what would you say is my answer!"

"No?..Or is it yes?" He replied meekly. She let out a frustrated growl. "Well

I mean yes you have other relationships, but no you don't have other romantic relationships, with anyone else."

"Correct!" She snapped and turned away from him, towards McGonagall as she began the lesson. She refused to talk to him for the rest of the lesson and Seamus ended up being the first one to leave the classroom, stressed by their wary conversation.

Harry tried getting Hermione's attention throughout the whole lesson, but she seemed determined to ignore him. At one point he went to poke her and fell out of his seat. McGonagall scolded him for not paying attention and disturbing the class, but there was clear amusement in her voice. He gave up after that and decided he would talk with her after class.

At the end of the lesson, Hermione began to gather up all of her notes and put her book away, when Harry approached her. He had thought now that she had more time to cool off she might talk to him. "Hermione?" He asked timidly, but also determined to have a conversation with her.

"Hmm." She asked not even bothering to look up.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, somewhat busy at the moment," She responded and started towards the door.

Harry ran after her. "Hermione!" He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip.

"Let me go!" She shouted, struggling to get her wrist free.

"Not until you talk to me." Harry told her, trying to make eye contact, but she wouldn't look anywhere near his face.

"Let me go, Harry." Hermione said in a low, dangerous voice and began to reach for her wand.

He let go, afraid that she might hex him if he didn't, but it didn't stop him in his attempt to talk with his best friend. "Hermione-"

"Go away! I have classes to attend." She told him as she went and rounded the corner at the end of the corridor.

"You can't avoid me forever, Hermione!" Harry shouted after her retreating figure. "Dammit!" He cursed under his breath.

Hermione's next period was Ancient Runes, thankfully. She was tired of avoiding Harry and didn't want to even think about Seamus, let alone see him. She sat up in the front, between Draco and Blaise, and took notes the whole time. They could tell something was wrong, but decided not to press her on it. She looked bad enough without more hassle from them. Class went by quickly and Hermione picked up her stuff and left for Muggle Studies as soon as Professor Vector dismissed them.

As Hermione was walking towards her Muggle Studies classroom, suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an empty room. The person quickly covered her mouth, so as to stifle any screams she might have, while keeping a tight grip on her. They closed the door and locked it. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione caught a glimpse of black, but she was still feared whoever this was. Lots of people had black hair and she couldn't assume this person to be safe, because for all she knew they were a death eater that Voldemort had sent after her.

Next she was spun around to face her capturer, who she hoped to be Harry, and in fact it was him staring at her in disbelief with those sparkling green eyes of his. "Hermione...what happened to you?"

He took his hand off her mouth, so she could answer him. One look at his eyes and Hermione wanted to turn her head away, but Harry gently grabbed her chin.

"I...I don't...know wha..." She stuttered at a loss for words. He looked so hurt and betrayed.

"Why can't you just talk to me? We never have had a problem with talking to each other before...and this whole thing with Ron...and now Malfoy and Zabini-"

Harry was then cut short by Hermione.

"Don't even start with me, Harry! Do you realize how much pressure I'm already under from Ron? I don't need yours, too!" She whispered furiously, since she didn't want to be caught by a stray teacher or student wandering the corridors.

"Whoa, Hermione, calm down alright. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I think we really need to, regardless of our feelings. And besides you look like you could use a friend." Harry gave her a hug and led her over to what would be the teacher's desk, if they had actually used this old classroom for something.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said, keeping back tears as he hugged her.

"So tell me, what's up? Why does it seem like you're the one in distress this year, when it clearly should be me, the boy who won't die." He joked at her.

She laughed. "Don't say that! ...Everything seems wrong this year, yet it seems absolutely perfect...Does that even make sense?" She asked looking at him, confusion swirling in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh...yeah, sometimes it does. I think I'm missing part of the picture, though...Is there something you're not telling me, Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her innocently, his piercing gaze striking her deep in her heart.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah...For anything to make sense you need to know this from the beginning. Remember how Draco, grabbed me when we came out of the Room of Requirement?"

He nodded. "What? Did he hurt you?"

"No! No…Well that night I found out one of his and Blaise's secrets...and we talked more and got to know each other a bit, an..and my whole view of them changed. I can't tell you why though. After that we just hung out more and became friends. Then Ron exploded on me, just because he hates both of them. So immature! Well after that I just didn't know if you would talk to me, and Ron kept avoiding me, so I hung out with Blaise and Draco. In class, Seamus got jealous of them and started fighting with me, which didn't help and it's just hard...Harry?" She whispered his name.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I th...think Draco an...and Blaise ar...are good." Hermione whispered and looked up at him uncertainly. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't think it's a question of belief, Hermione. I think it's a question of trust...and I do trust you and your judgement, so if you think they are good and you want to be their friends...then I support you one hundred percent!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely!" He reassured her.

"Oh, Harry!" She shouted and hugged him with happiness. "Thank you so much!"

"You welcome...but Mione, just because I trust you, doesn't mean I like them or trust them, but I will try to help you and stick by your side." At this, she just hugged him tighter. "But if they hurt you, so help me-!"

"I know, I know, Harry. You'll make sure they pay, I've heard it all before."

She let go of him. "We still have some time left...What do you want to do, since _we _ditched class?"

He smirked. "I don't know about you, but I am in the mood for vanilla ice cream with lots and lots of chocolate sauce."

"Sounds good, but-" Hermione screamed as Harry picked her up bridal style.

"Sorry, Mione, no 'buts'!" Harry said as he started walking towards the door.

"Harry!" She laughed hysterically. "Put me down! Harry!" She was officially in a fit of giggles.

Harry made his way to the kitchen and tickled the pear. He opened the door and set her on a stool. Immediately house elves crowded around the pair offering them a variety of foods from roasted turkey to pumpkin pasties. "Can we get two large bowls of vanilla ice cream with lots of chocolate sauce on top, please?" Little squeaks of, 'right away', 'of course', and other sayings of approval came from the elves.

As they were eating their ice cream, Harry spoke up. "Hermione, I have a question I forgot to ask you before."

"Ok shoot!" She said as she licked some chocolate sauce that was dripping off her spoon.

"Did you go to Hogsmeade to meet up with Malfoy and Zabini?" He asked as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, but she saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"No I didn't." She replied politely, careful not to elaborate at all.

"Alright then! Just wondering." He said sounding much happier than before.

Once they had finished off the last of their ice cream the two went off to lunch, which was a period late due to Peeves having a food fight against the suits of armor along with everything else in the Great Hall after the students and teachers had left for class. Dumbledore was absolutely furious and Filch was less than happy about having to clean up the mess.

When they got there, they ate half a sandwich and had a few glasses of pumpkin juice. They were too full to eat anything else. As they sat there and talked a bit Seamus came up.

"Hermione?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You already are talking to me." Hermione pointed out rather acidly, to the embarrassed boy.

He opened his mouth and no sound came out, so he closed it. Then he opened it again. "Can we go talk a walk outside?"

"Why?" She questioned stubbornly.

"Just, please do it." He begged the brown haired witch.

"Fine." Hermione said and with that she got up off the bench and said goodbye to Harry.

Out on Hogwarts Grounds, by the Lake 

There was awkward silence between the pair, once they were outside. Seamus broke it first. "I'm really sorry, Mione! I didn't mean to make you upset earlier and cause an argument."

She sighed and told him. "It's alright, besides I have quite the temper and I had a lot of things on my mind this morning."

"So will you accept my sincere apology?" He asked her, romantically getting down on one knee and holding out a rose for her.

"Yes, Seamus, I will." Hermione said, smiling sweetly as she took the rose from his hand. He then took the hand which was not holding the rose, kissed it, and got up.

"Let's skip class! We can go and have a nice, romantic getaway in the forest!" He suggested, winking at the now blushing girl.

"No."

"O, come on!" He begged and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work on me and we have D.A.D.A. next. Everyone will notice us as the only people missing and plus Harry saw you walk off with me. And, I can't skip class if Ron and Harry are in it otherwise they suspect something and then that leads to...irrational things, ok." Hermione said in a very matter-of-fact tone. She was a little too serious about her studies, in Seamus's opinion.

He began to pout, but then brightened considerably. "But, hey are we still on tonight?"

"That depends." She said walking.

"On what?" He asked, smiling.

"If you can catch me!" She shouted and began running towards the castle at full speed. Seamus raced after her and eventually caught her meters away from the entrance to the castle.

"Caught you." He said, smirking, as she lay underneath him.

She looked up in his face, and didn't notice they were breathing slightly faster than before, which wasn't due to just the running.

"Now what?" Hermione asked locking her eyes with his.

He leaned down closer to her. His face mere centimeters from hers. "I get to do this."

He moved down further towards her lips and she could feel his breath on her lips and immediately took in the scent of his cologne. Her raspberry vanilla scent filled his nostrils. Their lips were about to touch, Hermione closed her eyes, and...

**Hahahahah! Cliff hanger! I am so glad I update, because I needed to, but I am evil and stopped right there. What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter, give me a review! I love to hear from you guys and I can use feedback! On a side note this chapter isn't betaed, but I reviewed it a few times, so I hope it's ok. Let me know! Also I'm open on ideas for the Seamus/Hermione date... Thanks. **

**SlytherinHottie15**


	8. Chapter 8

Huge thanks to all my reviews and readers and those who put me on their alerts. I know it has been a long time and I'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to **cittagazze-dust** for sending me messages and encouraging me to update…I know this is still late but without you I would have taken a lot longer to update. You helped me realize that I love writing and I can't stop. This past year has been difficult and I forgot why I was writing. But now I have found it again, all in thanks to you.

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Harry Potter and all the characters…but at last only in my dreams will that happen. **

**Bound By Time**

**Last Time:**

As Hermione was walking towards her Muggle Studies classroom, suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an empty room. The person quickly covered her mouth, so as to stifle any screams she might have, while keeping a tight grip on her. They closed the door and locked it. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione caught a glimpse of black, but she was still feared whoever this was. Lots of people had black hair and she couldn't assume this person to be safe, because for all she knew they were a death eater that Voldemort had sent after her.

Next she was spun around to face her capturer, who she hoped to be Harry, and in fact it was him staring at her in disbelief with those sparkling green eyes of his. "Hermione...what happened to you?"

"I th...think Draco an...and Blaise ar...are good." Hermione whispered and looked up at him uncertainly. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't think it's a question of belief, Hermione. I think it's a question of trust...and I do trust you and your judgement, so if you think they are good and you want to be their friends...then I support you one hundred percent!"

"Oh, Harry!" She shouted and hugged him with happiness. "Thank you so much!"

"You welcome...but Mione, just because I trust you, doesn't mean I like them or trust them, but I will try to help you and stick by your side." At this, she just hugged him tighter. "But if they hurt you, so help me-!"

"I know, I know, Harry. You'll make sure they pay, I've heard it all before."

Later On The Grounds With Seamus

She looked up in his face, and didn't notice they were breathing slightly faster than before, which wasn't due to just the running.

"Now what?" Hermione asked locking her eyes with his.

He leaned down closer to her. His face mere centimeters from hers. "I get to do this."

**Chapter 8: **

He moved down further towards her lips and she could feel his breath on her lips and immediately took in the scent of his cologne. Her raspberry vanilla scent filled his nostrils. Their lips were about to touch, Hermione closed her eyes, and his lips were on hers. His tongue explored her mouth as Hermione flipped them over, so she was now on top. After a few seconds she abruptly broke the kiss, and the only sound was their beating hearts mingled with their breathing.

"We have class." Hermione told him, their foreheads still touching.

Seamus grinned. "And your point is?"

"We have to go." Hermione said as she got up. Grudgingly, Seamus stood up and the couple walked hand in hand. They barely made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts on time, and quickly took their seats.

Hermione happily sat next to Harry, while Seamus went over by Dean. Harry gave her a questioning look and she smiled. He nodded and smiled, grateful that they were on good terms now. The class was learning about advanced shields. The splendis luminom spell was their main focus. When performed correctly, the caster would be engulfed in a golden shield, protecting them from most jinxes and dark curses.

The professor told the class to stand up and with a flick of his wand, their desks disappeared. "Now," he began, "Since we have gone over the theory for the first part of class, I would like you to practice the incantation for the second part of the class. Remember you must concentrate and be calm. If you aren't composed the spell won't work."

Immediately the class began to practice. For some of the less competent students, such as Ron, nothing at all was happening. They would flick their wand and say the spell, but they just couldn't concentrate long enough. Harry managed to get a glowing golden ball to appear above his head, but it refused to spread out into a shield. He continued to give the ball the evil eye and Hermione giggled.

Gracefully, Hermione flicked her wand, "Splendis luminom." A golden ball appeared above her head. Harry was looking quite smug, until the ball spread into a shield, engulfing the brown haired witch. Childishly Harry stuck his tongue out at her and Hermione let out another round of ringing laughter, but this only made her shield expand. Then Harry realized the classroom had suddenly gotten quiet, and he could no longer see the windows. All he could see around him was a golden glowing wall.

"What the…Hermione, I'm in your shield!" He let out excitedly. "Wait how are you doing this?" He asked turning around to face her.

She had the biggest smile on her face. "I'm actually not sure, Harry…but thanks for your help. Couldn't have done it without you!"

"Of course," Harry rolled his eyes. "I attempt to distract you and it only makes your magic stronger. That is so ridiculous." He laughed. "But seriously this is really cool, Mione." He felt the magic pulsing around him from the shield, like nothing bad would ever happen to him in here. He turned his back towards Hermione to examine it further.

"I know…but it's weird. This isn't supposed to be able to happen. Only the caster is allowed in the shield, yet it let you in." She frowned and began to ponder how this was possible. "…but I did everything right…the wand movement, the incantation, I was composed…it can't be my magic because it's just not possi-"

Suddenly Harry saw the classroom again. The shield had just disappeared. "What happened?" He turned around, and saw one of his best friends laying on the floor. "Hermione!" He rushed to her side, as did Professor Cartwright.

"Professor," Harry asked quickly. "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"Calm down Mr. Potter, I don't know what's wrong with her. I saw the shield she created and then after a few minutes she was just on the ground…but we need to get her to the hospital wing now." His voice was urgent.

Harry scooped Hermione carefully into his arms and stood up. He was aware that the whole classroom was staring at him in curiosity and confusion. The dark haired boy ignored them and walked quickly to the door. He made his way to the hospital wing in record time, barely breaking a sweat. He kicked open the door and rushed inside. "Madam Pomfrey!"

The nurse briskly walked over to a bed. "Bring her here Mr. Potter. What happened to her?"

He stuttered, "She…in defe-defense class…shield…floor, help!"

"Mr. Potter calm down. Please just take a deep breath and tell me what happened in a complete sentence." The nurse patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"She collapsed during class…" He began and then was panic struck again. "Please Madam Pomfrey, you have to help her!"

"I'm afraid you are going to have to go into more detail. I can't help her unless I know as much as possible." She told him, seeing the stress of Hermione's unconsciousness on his face.

"Ok…Well we were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Cartwright told us to practice the splendis luminom spell. Hermione said the incantation and a glowing golden ball appeared above her head. Then it spread into a shield around her. I tried to make her laugh, hoping the shield would go away, but then she laughed and the shield expanded…_around me…_"

"…But that's impossible. That spell is only supposed to protect the caster; it shouldn't have been able to expand at all…" Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Exactly, that's what Hermione was trying to tell me right before she collapsed!"

"So she let the shield down and tried to explain what happened, but then fainted?"

"No! I'm saying me and Hermione were in the shield together and she was mumbling to herself, checking to see if she made some sort of mistake when casting it because she didn't understand the shield letting me in. But then her voice broke off at the same time the shield disappeared from around me and I turned around. She was on the floor and that's when I picked her up and came straight here."

The nurse looked at him stunned and asked sharply. "Are you saying Ms. Granger collapsed while in the shield, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to say, can you help her?" He asked breathlessly.

She took a deep breath. "I will try my best. Why don't you take a break and go for a walk or something?"

"No! I'm staying right here, until I know she's fine." Harry pressed stubbornly.

"Just come back after I inspect her and begin treatment." Madam Pomfrey pleaded.

Harry roared, "I'm not leaving her!"

"You can come back in a little while, but I have to examine her and thoroughly check her for any curses or dark magic. It's a full body inspection and her clothes will be removed. You aren't allowed in here for that, so I suggest you leave before I send for Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey snapped threateningly.

Fuming, Harry stormed out of the hospital wing, making his way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Class was still in session and he was again given curious glances as he walked into the room. He gathered up his and Hermione's things, and informed the professor he was going back to the hospital wing.

He made his way to the Gryffindor common room, still upset. Then he dumped their things in his dormitory and made his way down to the lake. He threw a rock on the black, glossy surface and watched it skip along, eventually sinking into the water. Harry continued to do this until an angry grindelow came to the surface, affronted by the disturbance.

The dark haired boy apologized and dropped the rock he was holding. He then turned around and began walking back towards the castle. Slowly, he made his way up the staircases.

When he got to the hospital wing, he quietly peeked his head in. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen and Hermione was unconscious on the bed, where he had left her. Harry went over and sat on the edge of her bed, grabbing her hand. "Mione…"

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up, and saw Madam Pomfrey.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with her?" He asked anxiously.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Granger is perfectly healthy. She has been eating and sleeping well, there is not a trace of dark magic in her system, and in fact there is nothing wrong with her."

Harry frowned. "How can that be? When a person just goes unconscious that is not healthy or normal."

"It seems Ms. Granger must have gone unconscious from exhaustion or stress, which is perfectly normal. I am positive, Mr. Potter, nothing is wrong with her. She will wake up soon though, and advise you take her to her dormitory and watch her for a little while. Don't let her do too much activity, after the day she has had. Ms. Granger needs rest." Madam Pomfrey told him.

He nodded and turned back towards Hermione. She began stirring and her eyes flickered a few times. "Har…Harry?"

"I'm right here, Mione." He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She looked confused and slightly disoriented. "I feel alright…my head hurts a little though. What happened?"

"You collapsed during class." He told her.

"What? No I didn't…"

"Yeah you did. We were practicing the splendis luminom spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts and you managed to produce a strong shield. Then you laughed and your shield expanded…over me. Then we were talking and you were saying it didn't make any sense. Next thing I know you're on the ground…you passed out, Mione." Harry told her, looking into her eyes.

"I don't remember any of that…" There was panic in her chocolate eyes. "What's wrong with me? This isn't right…"

He pulled her into a strong hug. "There is nothing wrong with you, Mione. Madam Pomfrey says you went unconscious from exhaustion or stress. And in your case, it's probably both. She said you need to rest and to take it easy, but she assured me that you are perfectly healthy."

The brown haired witch looked slightly relieved. "Ok, thanks Harry."

"No problem." He gave her a brilliant smile. "Now let's get back to your common room."

When they arrived at the portrait of the three snakes Hermione said, "Secrets." The room opened up and the pair walked inside. They were surprised to see Draco and Blaise on couch, doing their homework.

"Hey, Hermione," Blaise said looking up and then nodded at Harry. "Potter."

"Hey, Blaise. Hey, Draco." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded back evenly, "Zabini. Malfoy."

Malfoy fixed his attention on them. "Potter. Hermione."

Harry and Hermione stood there awkwardly, before Hermione decided she wanted a snack. "I'm going to get a snack, she said walking into their tiny kitchen area. Do you guys want some?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"A snack sounds good."

She laughed at the boys. They would never turn down food. "Dobby," she called gently. A 'pop' resounded throughout the room.

"Miss Hermione!" He said with excitement. "What can I get you?"

"Can you please bring me a bowl of raspberries, a bag of lime tortilla chips, a bowl of salsa, and a pitcher of sweet iced tea?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes! Anything for you, Miss!" And he hurriedly 'popped' away.

Hermione walked back into the common room, to find Harry sitting on the other couch. He was talking with Blaise about quidditch. "Boys…" she muttered, as she plopped down on the arm chair. She then swung her tan legs over the side of the chair and grabbed the t.v. remote. She flipped through the movie channels and began watching _Pirates of the Carribean_.

Blaise and Draco gave her very puzzled looks, as Harry exclaimed, "_Pirates of the Carribean_, I haven't watched this in forever!"

"I know me neither, I love it though! The first is the best, although it's really cool in the third one when Elizabeth becomes pirate king. She's so B.A." Hermione replied.

"Can't argue with you there, Mione." Harry said grinning.

"What-" Draco began.

Blaise cut in, "Is-"

"That?" The blonde finished smoothly.

"It's a television." Hermione responded. "You can watch shows and movies that muggle stars have acted in. They are very popular in the muggle world."

"Oh." Draco said.

"It looks like magic…" Blaise said.

The two Slytherins stared at the screen, enthralled with the foreign technology. Hermione heard a 'pop' and went into the kitchen. Dobby had his hands full, balancing a pitcher and a tray with the food.

"Thank you so much, Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed, taking everything and putting it on the table. She pulled two galleons out of her pocket, "And these are for you."

"Two galleons, Miss? How can Dobby ever thank you?" Tears of happiness were shining in his eyes.

"No thanks needed. You worked hard for them." She grinned.

Dobby was speechless. He ran to Hermione and hugged her leg. He then smiled up at her and disappeared with a 'pop.'

The satisfied witch poured the tea in four glasses. She then levitated them and the tray with snacks onto the coffee table in their common room.

"Chips and salsa! You're the best, Mione!" Harry said excitedly.

She giggled. "Your welcome, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione." Blaise said warmly.

Draco tacked on. "Yeah it looks great."

"No problem, guys."

They munched on the food and watched the rest of _Pirates of the Carribean_. After they did that, Harry got their bags from Gryffindor Tower. The four of them then worked on their homework, helping each other out as they went. Harry helped mostly in D.A.D.A., while Draco was really good at Potions, Blaise had a knack for Charms, and Hermione helped with everything else.

Around seven o'clock there was a knock on the portrait. Draco got up and answered the door.

"Hi?" Said a timid voice.

"Yes, Finnigan, what do you need?"

"Well me and Hermione kind of had plans…could I come in?"

He stepped through the portrait hole. "Oh crap! Our date! Seamus I am so sorry I collapsed in class and then I was doing my homework and we lost track of time. I'm not even ready…"

He laughed. "It's fine, Hermione. How about you meet me in the Entrance Hall in an hour? Does that give you enough time?"

"Yes, thanks!" She said with relief. Hermione walked him to the door and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you soon!"

With that, Hermione went upstairs to prepare for her date.

**Tada! That's all of that chapter. I know it's not quite what I was expecting to write or what you guys were expecting to read, but it just came to me and sort of flowed. I'm not sure what I think of it just yet. Feedback is appreciated. Review please! Thanks!**

**xxSlytherinHottie15xx**


End file.
